Ketulusan Hati
by JJ cassie
Summary: "Kau akan menyukaiku secepatnya. " "APA KAU TAU BERAPA HARGA TANGANNYA HAH! SAMPAH! " "Diam! Aku benar-benar sangat membencimu. Bahkan sekarang aku menginginkan kau benar-benar lenyap dari muka bumi ini. Jangan muncul lagi dihadapanku. Kau sangat memuakkan. "


**Disclaimer **

**Naruto Belong **

_**Masashi Kishimoto **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

**\^.^/ **

_**.**_

_**.**_

Well, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda tampan, pintar, keren, kaya dan digilai banyak wanita seantero Konoha University. Bungsu dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto, dan adik dari Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke, yang sekarang menuntut ilmu di Universitas Negeri Konoha jurusan seni tembikar berbanding terbalik dengan kakaknya Itachi yang mengikuti jejak sang Ayah menjadi pengusaha sukses di bidang Teknologi dan Komunikasi Uchiha Grup.

Awalnya keputusan Sasuke memilih jurusan seni banyak ditentang oleh keluarganya, namun Sasuke tetap dengan pendiriannya, menjadi seorang seni tembikar adalah impiannya. Terbukti dengan usianya yang terbilang masih muda Sasuke sudah bisa membuka Galery Tembikar sendiri. Alhasil keluarganya hanya bisa pasrah dan memilih mendukung keterampilan Sasuke.

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**.**_

Dengan memakai kaos putih sebagai dalaman dan kemeja biru yang digulung sebatas siku dengan celana jeans biru, sepatu berwarna putih dan jangan lupakan kaca mata hitamnya. Menenteng tas ransel di bahu kiri, Sasuke berjalan dengan santai menuju kelasnya.

Selain dikenal tampan, pintar, dan kaya, Sasuke juga terkenal Playboy. Terkenal dengan tatapan mematikan dan senyuman mautnya, Sasuke dapat membuat wanita berbuai olehnya dengan hanya kedipan mata/senyuman mautnya. Sering mengencani wanita di Konoha University yang menurutnya cantik. Benar-benar perfec Uchiha Sasuke.

Perjalanan menuju kelasnya digunakan Sasuke untuk tebar pesona, menyapa gadis-gadis dan membisikkan kata-kata cinta pada gadis yang menyapanya.

"Sasuke-kun, kau tampan sekali. Hari ini kencan denganku yaa. " Seorang gadis menghampiri Sasuke membawa bunga.

"Hari ini sepertinya tidak bisa, aku ada kencan nanti sore dengan Mia. Kapan-kapan saja oke, hmmm, kulitmu halus sekali. " Sasuke mengelus tangan gadis di depannya dan berbicara tepat di telinganya, membuat si gadis tersipu malu. Sasuke menyeringai dan berjalan meninggalkan si gadis.

Ketika akan memasuki kelasnya matanya melihat seseorang yang menurut Sasuke indah, seorang gadis bersurai pink pendek sedang berbicara dengan sahabatnya, pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik Naruto Namikaze. Seketika Sasuke menyeringai dan segera menghampiri mereka yang berdiri di depan kelas bahasa.

"Ohayou gozaimasu. "

"Oh, teme. Ohayou. " Naruto menanggapi sapaan Sasuke, dan gadis di samping Naruto hanya meliriknya.

"Ohayou Sakura-koi. " yaa, namanya Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Gadis bersurai pink pendek mempunyai mata berwarna hijau teduh dari jurusan dokter, gebetan Sasuke. jika Sasuke menyukai gadis-gadis yang menurutnya cantik, beda dengan Sakura. Sasuke menyukai Sakura karena menurut Sasuke gadis ini unik, dengan surai pink. Namun sayang, gadis cantik ini sudah mempunyai kekasih, Sabaku Gaara dari jurusan bisnis, Sasuke tidak tinggal diam walaupun Sakura sudah mempunyai kekasih. Sasuke akan berusaha mendapatkannya, seperti pepatah sebelum janur kuning melengkung. Sebelum Sakura berdiri di pelaminan Sasuke akan terus berusaha mendapatkannya.

"Bisakah kau menyingkir. Jangan dekat-dekat. " Sakura menatap tajam Sasuke, Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, tertawa kecil.

"Hn. Tidak. "

"Sasuke! " Sakura emosi.

"Bwahahaha. " tawa Naruto meledak.

"Ok! ok! Aku menyingkir. Diam kau Dobe. " Sasuke menyingkir sedikit dari Sakura, Naruto menghentikan tawanya.

"Bahkan kau terlihat manis jika sedang merajuk. " Sasuke mengedipkan matanya.

"Aku tidak merajuk tapi emosi. "

"Oh, betapa kau manis sekali baby membuatku ingin menciummu. " Sasuke membuka kaca matanya dan menatap penuh damba Sakura.

"Eww, hentikan imajinasi liarmu. Baka! "

"Sakura. " seketika Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruto mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah pemuda yang datang menghampiri mereka.

Pemuda dengan surai merah, tinggi dan mempunyai tato ai Sabaku Gaara, kekasih Sakura. Seketika muka Sasuke cemberut melihat kedatangan Gaara, mengakibatkan gadis-gadis yang melihatnya berteriak histeris karena menurut mereka ekspresi Sasuke cemberut begitu cute.

"Gaara-kun, ada apa? "

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar, tapi tidak di sini. " matanya melirik Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Mmm. Baiklah kita ke taman. " Sakura yang menyadarinya segera beranjak. Gaara mengangguk.

"Nanti kita bicarakan lagi Naruto, dah. " Sakura melambaikan tangan ke arah Naruto. Naruto mengangguk.

"Ah, Sakura-koi dadah, muach. " Sasuke memberikan kissbye kearah Sakura, bagai di anime ketika kissbye maka berterbanglah gambar hati menuju Sakura, namun Sakura meremasnya.

"Ugly. " sindir Sakura.

"Yah, aku mencintaimu baby. " dasar Sasuke, walaupun Sakura tidak menyukainya dan sering kali berkata tajam kepada Sasuke, namun Sasuke selalu mengabaikannya menganggap itu menarik dan Sasuke akan membalasnya dengan kata-kata cinta+senyuman mautnya yang herannya tidak berefek pada Sakura. Wkwkwk.

"Sudahlah teme, kau selalu menggodanya. Bagaimana kalau Gaara marah. " Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Apa peduliku. Panda merah sialan itu selalu menganggu hubunganku dengan Sakura-koi ku. " Sasuke memakai kaca matanya kembali.

"Aku duluan Dobe, " Sasuke memasuki kelasnya.

"Huh, dasar dia itu. " Naruto mendengus dan menuju kelasnya di jurusan Bisnis.

**. **

**. **

**. **

Kruyuk...

"Eww, suara menjijikan ini berbunyi lagi. " Sasuke segera mempercepat langkahnya menuju kantin. Memang di jam istirahat seperti ini banyak sekali mahasiswa/mahasiswi yang bertebaran di kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang kosong, seperti halnya Sasuke.

Playboy kita yang satu ini sedang sangat kelaparan, dengan suara dari perut yang selalu berbunyi.

"Kyaa, Sasuke-kun. " jeritan para gadis membuat Sasuke kesulitan untuk melewati para gadis yang berkumpul menyambutnya.

"Hei ladies, oke ijinkan aku untuk lewat dan biarkan aku makan dengan tenang oke. Jangan berisik. " Sasuke berujar dengan santainya dan diakhiri dengan senyuman mematikannya membuat para gadis menyingkir dengan pipi merona membiarkan Sasuke lewat.

Hup, setelah mendapatkan makanan, Sasuke segera mencari tempat duduk. Dapat, meja paling pojok dekat kaca, Sasuke segera menghampiri.

Sasuke makan dengan tenang dan damai.

"Aku duduk dimana, haah.. " Sasuke mendengar helaan, diapun menolehkan kepalanya, matanya menatap Sakura yang sedang berdiri membawa makanan dalam nampan dan kepalanya menengok kesana kemari seperti mencari tempat duduk. Sasuke segera berdiri dan menarik Sakura menuju mejanya yang berada di pojok.

"Sasuke! " Sakura kaget.

"Kau mencari tempat kosong kan, di sini saja bersamaku. " Sasuke mendudukan Sakura di depannya.

"Aku tidak mau duduk denganmu. " Sakura berdiri lagi.

"Oya? Lalu kau akan duduk di mana Sakura-koi, " Sasuke menatap remeh Sakura. Sakura melihat sekeliling kantin, penuh sekali tidak ada meja kosong.

Sakura menghela nafas, dengan terpaksa Sakura duduk lagi dan memulai makannya.

"Terima kasih. " Sindir Sasuke.

"Diam kau, aku terpaksa. "

"Ok. Fine. " Sasuke meminum jus tomatnya,

"Jangan memandangiku terus baka, kau seperti akan menerkamku. " Sungut Sakura yang mengetahui Sasuke memandanginya terus ketika ia makan.

"Oh, kau itu unik makanya aku sangat suka memandangimu. " Sasuke menopangkan satu tangannya ke dagu dan memiringkannya menatap Sakura.

"Huh terserah kau saja. " Sakura melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Hei baby, aku heran padamu. Kenapa kau tidak menyukaiku dan malah memilih panda merah. Maksudku, Apa kurangnya aku coba, tampan iya, cool sudah pasti, pintar memang iya, apa lagi yang kurang Sakura-koi. " Ujar Sasuke

"Kurang cinta. " sambar Sakura cepat. Rasanya Sakura ingin muntah ketika Sasuke menyebutkan kelebihannya.

"Are, aku kan mencintaimu Sakura-koi. " Sasuke memajukan tubuhnya.

"Jauhkan wajahmu dari wajahku Sasuke. Lagi pula siapa yang menyukaimu. " Sakura menjauhkan wajahnya, dan meminum jus jeruknya.

"Kau akan menyukaiku secepatnya. "

Uhuk uhuk, Sakura tersedak. Menepuk dadanya.

"Dalam mimpimu. " Sakura membuang muka.

"Oh, yeah liat saja nanti. " Sasuke menyeringai.

"Uchiha-san, Ibiki-sensei memanggilmu. " Seorang pemuda berambut gimbal menghampiri Sasuke.

"Hn, aku akan ke sana. "

"Nah, Sakura-koi aku duluan. " Sasuke berdiri menyampirkan tasnya di pundak dan membungkukan badan.

Chup

Sasuke mengecup pipi Sakura yang sedang makan, Sakura kaget.

"lihat wajahmu, aku menyukaimu. " Sasuke mengedipkan matanya. Menegakkan tubuh, Sasuke berlalu dari meja.

"Mati kau Uchiha! " Sakura sadar dan segera melempar sumpit di tangannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Aw. "

"Hehh! " Sakura berjengit, lemparannya mengenai orang lain.

"Ups. Baby hati-hati dong. " Sasuke meledek.

"Siapa yang melempar sumpit ke arahku. " Seketika Sakura segera duduk dan pura-pura sibuk dengan minumannya.

"Uchiha sialan, awas kau yaa. " geram Sakura.

"Astaga Jidat, kau itu apa-apaan melempar sumpit kearah orang tadi. " Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang Ino Yamanaka menghampiri Sakura dan berbisik.

"Ini semua gara-gara Sasuke. Huh. "

"Hoo, jadi pangeran tampanmu itu menggodamu lagi. " Ino menyeringai.

"Dia bukan pangeranku. "

"Oke oke. Tenanglah Jidat, nih. " Ino memberikan sumpit baru kearah Sakura. Sakura menerimanya. Ino adalah sahabat Sakura, jadi bukan rahasia lagi jika Ino tau hubungan Sasuke dengan Sakura seperti apa.

"Tadi aku melihat Gaara pergi dari kampus. Dia kemana. " Ino menggigit tempuranya dan melirik Sakura.

"Eh, benarkah. Gaara-kun tidak bilang apa-apa padaku. " Sakura bingung, Gaara akhir akhir ini sangat aneh, jadi semakin dingin terhadapnya.

**. **

**. **

**\^0^/ **

**. **

**. **

"Hei bangun. Sasuke bangun. " Uchiha Itachi, kakak Sasuke membangunkan Sasuke yang sedang asik tiduran di sofa.

"Nggg, ada apa Aniki. " Sasuke mengucek matanya dan menguap.

"Ambil cucian. "

"Apa! Malas. Kau saja sana aku mengantuk. "

"Oh. Baiklah, jadi kau yang memasak, menyapu dam membersihkan ruangan.

"Nani! Baik-baik aku akan mengambil cucian. " Sasuke segera berdiri dengan sedikit tidak rela karena acara tidurnya diganggu.

"Nah bagus, jangan lupa belanja. Persediaan makanan kita habis. Dan oh, makanan anjing juga untuk jolie. " Itachi menyerahkan uang kepada Sasuke.

"Nani? Kau bilang hanya ambil cucian, kenapa belanja juga. " Sasuke mencak mencak.

"Sudahlah, kau mau tidak. Kalau tidak mau biar aku saja. " Itachi berujar tenang.

"Wakatta. Wakatta. Aku pergi, jolie ayo. " Sasuke mengajak anjingnya.

"Hei, kau tidak cuci muka dulu. Mukamu kusut. "

"Tidak usah cuci muka. mukaku sudah tampan. " Ujar Sasuke denang PDnya. Itachi cengo.

Sasuke tinggal berdua bersama kakaknya Itachi di Konoha, sementara orang tuanya tinggal di Kyoto. Alasan mereka hidup terpisah adalah agar mereka bisa hidup mandiri. Itachi dengan kesibukkannya sebagai direktur Perusahaan Teknologi dan Komunikasi Uchiha Grup, salah satu anak cabang perusahaan Uchiha Grup yang berada di Kyoto. Sedangkan Sasuke sibuk dengan kuliahnya dan gadis-gadis. Hidup berdua membuat mereka harus mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga bersama-sama. Dan jangan lupakan jolie anjing Golden Retriever peliharaan Uchiha bersaudara yang selalu menemani hari mereka.

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

"Nah Jolie, kau tunggu di sini aku akan membeli makananmu sebentar. " Sasuke mengikatkan rantai anjingnya pada tiang di depan toko makanan hewan, setelah mengikatnya Sasuke masuk ke toko.

Ketika Sasuke keluar dari toko betapa terkejutnya Sasuke ketika anjingnya berlari, rantainya terlepas.

"Hei, Jolie kau mau kemana. Kembali Jolie. " Sasuke berlari mengejar Jolie.

Guk guk guk, grrhhh. Anjing Sasuke menggeram memandang pria berbaju hitam di depannya, dan anjing itu melompat dan menggigit si pria.

"Arghh! " si pria berteriak kesakitan.

"Astaga Jolie, hentikan. " Sasuke segera menarik Jolie yang menggigit pria itu.

"Itu, itu dia pencurinya. " segerombolan orang segera menghampiri pria berbaju hitam yang sedang kesakitan dan menariknya.

"Dasar pencuri, kau meresahkan masyarakat. " Salah satu gerombolan tadi mengambil tas yang dicuri dari pria itu dan memberikannya pada seorang gadis yang merasa tasnya telah dicuri.

"Arigatou, oji-san. " gadis bersurai pink itu menunduk.

"Bukan aku nona, anjing itu yang telah menangkap pencuri ini. " Sakura melirik anjing yang sedang dimarahi-

"Sasuke! " Sasuke menoleh.

"Sakura-koi. " Sasuke terkejut. Segerombolan orang tadi pergi membawa si pencuri ke kantor polisi.

Guk guk guk. Anjing Sasuke terus menggonggong.

"Aku belum selesai memarahimu Jolie. " Sasuke menatap anjingnya.

"Dia anjingmu. " Sakura menghampiri.

"Hn. " Sasuke bersedakep.

"Arigato na, " Sakura membungkuk dan mengelus anjing tersebut.

Guk guk. Jolie berdiri dan menjilati pipi Sakura.

"Jolie, itu tidak sopan. " mata Sasuke melotot.

"Tidak apa, jadi namamu Jolie. Anjing manis terima kasih telah menyelamatkan tasku, aku tidak tau jika tasku benar-benar diambil oleh pencuri tadi. " Sasuke menoleh terkejut.

"Apa! "

"Yaa, anjingmu yang telah menangkap pencuri tadi. "

"Heeh, jadi tadi itu pencuri? " Sakura menaikkan alisnya.

"Kau tidak tau? Ckckck. Anjingmu saja tau. " Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Dahi Sasuke mengkerut.

"Penciuman anjing lebih tajam dari manusia, dia lebih peka. Jangan membandingkanku dengan Jolie. " Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura.

Guk guk, Jolie berputar putar di kaki Sasuke.

"Liat apa yang kau lakukan, rantaimu lepas. " Sasuke berjongkok dan memasangkan rantai pada Jolie.

"Kau mengajak anjingmu jalan-jalan? Dan belanja? pfttt...hahaha, playboy sepertimu mau belanja? " Sasuke meliriknya tajam. Berdiri setelah selesai memasang rantai.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah? Aku lebih suka mengerjakannya sendiri, dibanding harus menyuruh seseorang, karena pada dasarnya aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan kakakku. " Sakura tersentak, tidak disangka orang seperti Sasuke yang biasanya tampil cool dan tebar pesona ternyata bisa juga tampil biasa hanya dengan kaos oblong dan jeans panjang, tanpa kacamata, dan dia membawa belanjaan ditangan kirinya.

"Ayo jolie, kita harus mengambil cucian. " Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan Sakura dan menarik anjingnya.

"Nanti kita bertemu lagi, Sakura-koi. " Sasuke melambaikan tangannya.

**. **

**. **

**\^.^/ **

**.**

**.**

Grekk, srrr. Suara meja putar dan gerakan tangan memenuhi suara di ruangan seni kerajinan Tembikar. Saat ini Sasuke berada di kelasnya, sedang membuat kerajinan dari tanah liat.

Sasuke membasahi tanah liat di meja putar dengan sedikit air, meja itu berputar dan Sasuke membentuknya.

"Uchiha. " Seorang pemuda berambut merah mendatangi Sasuke. Sasuke hanya meliriknya dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Mau apa kau kemari. " ujar Sasuke datar.

"Kuperingatkan kau jangan dekati Sakura. " Gaara menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Kalau aku tidak mau. " Sasuke masih fokus dengan tanah liatnya.

"Kau akan terima akibatnya. " tantang Gaara.

"Huh, coba saja. " Sasuke mendengus.

"Sekali lagi jangan dekati kekasihku. "

"Kenapa? Dia memang kekasihmu, tapi dia bukan istrimu. Jadi aku masih bisa mendapatkannya. " Sasuke menatap Gaara.

"Kau. " Gaara mengepalkan tangannya.

"Jangan membuat keributan di wilayah kami, sebaiknya kau pergi hus hus. " Sasuke mengusir Gaara dengan menggerakkan tangannya, Sasuke melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Gaara segera beranjak.

**. **

**. **

**. **

"Jidat, nanti sore aku akan kencan dengan Sai-kun. Kya senangnya akhirnya setelah satu bulan tidak bertemu Sai-kun, semalam Sai-kun pulang dan dia bilang dia ingin mengajakku kencan. Kyaa, senangnya. " rona kebahagiaan terpancar di wajah cantik Ino.

"Syukur deh, jadi kau tidak kesepian lagi. "

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau kita double date. " Ino berhenti berjalan dan menatap Sakura penuh harap.

"Ngg. Sepertinya tidak bisa Pig. Gaara-kun bilang hari ini dia akan ke Suna mengunjungi kakaknya. "

"Yaah, padahal aku ingin kita double date loh. " Ino melunturkan senyumannya.

"lain kali saja Pig. "

"Oia Sakura, aku akan menemui Kurenai-sensei dulu sebentar. Aku titip dulu yah. " Ino menyerahkan buku paket kepada Sakura.

"Hei, ini berat. " protes Sakura.

"Hehehe, sebentar saja ko' Jidat. " Ino segera memasuki ruang guru.

Bisa dilihat Sakura menenteng buku di tangannya.

"Biar kubantu, Sakura-koi. " Tiba-tiba Sasuke datang dan memegang buku yang Sakura bawa, namun Sakura menahannya.

"Tidak usah aku bisa membawanya sendiri. "

"Kau pasti berat membawanya sendiri. " Sasuke berusaha menariknya.

"Tidak usah, bi- "

Brakk!

Buku yang mereka perebutkan akhirnya jatuh berserakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Lihat! Sudah ku bilang kan, aku bisa membawanya sendiri. " Sakura marah.

"Biar kubere- "

"Tidak usah. " Sambar Sakura cepat. Sasuke diam.

"Sakura, ada ap- Kau! Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan mendekati Sakura lagi. " Gaara datang dang menghampiri Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Huh. " Sasuke mendengus.

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak mengangguku sehari saja Uchiha! Aku benar-benar membencimu, kau menyebalkan. Bahkan aku ingin sekali kau lenyap dari muka bumi ini. " Sakura benar-benar emosi.

Sasuke diam dan memperhatikan, dan detik selanjutnya matanya melebar dengan apa yang terjadi.

Sakura mencium bibir Gaara. Mereka berciuman tepat di depan Sasuke.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sasuke membalikkan badan dan segera berlari meninggalkan dua sejoli yang sedang berciuman mesra.

"Sakura. " Ino menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, terkejut.

"Sasuke. " Naruto juga melihat dari kejauhan.

**. **

**. **

"Kenapa kau menciumku. " Gaara menatap Sakura setelah menyelesaikan ciumannya.

"Itu supaya Sasuke berhenti mengangguku. " muka Sakura merah, dan segera memunguti buku yang berserakan.

**. **

**. **

**\^0^/ **

**. **

**. **

Setelah kejadian barusan, Sasuke segera berlari menjauh dan tempat yang bisa menenangkannya hanya lapangan basket.

Sasuke bermain basket sendirian, mendrible dan memasukkan ke ring.

Oh mean, sepertinya playboy kita sedang galau, wkwkwkwk.

"Kau tidak apa. " Naruto menghampiri sahabatnya dan ikut bermain.

"Nande mo nai. " Sasuke berujar tenang, dan melempar bola ke arah Naruto.

"Kau bisa cerita padaku. " Naruto menggiring bola, Sasuke menghalanginya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu di bicarakan, fokus pada bolamu Dobe, "

"Sakura. " Blass. Yup! Bola dengan sukses masuk ring. Sasuke diam.

"Aku melihatnya tadi. " Naruto memungut bola yang menggelinding dan menyerahkan kepada Sasuke.

"Oh, kau melihatnya. Sepertinya mereka menikmatinya. "

"Kau tidak marah? "

"Marah? Sedikit sih. Tapi aku bisa apa. Dia yang melakukannya. " Sasuke melempar bola dan dengan sukses masuk ring.

"Aku tau apa yang kau rasakan, kawan. " Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke.

**. **

**. **

**\^0^/ **

**. **

**. **

Sasuke memasuki apartemennya dengan lesu. Ia badmood.

Cklek.

"Tadaima. "

Guk guk, Jolie segera berlari menabrak Sasuke.

"Aw, Jolie. " Sasuke berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya dari Jolie, karena Jolie menjilatinya.

"Oke, kita bermain. Ayo. " Sasuke berjalan, meletakkan tasnya di sofa, Sasuke berjalan mengambil bola dan memberikannya pada Jolie.

Guk guk guk. Jolie memainkan bolanya.

Sasuke berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil air minum dalam lemari pendingin. Sasuke mengambil 2 buah tomat dan berjalan menuju ruang Tv.

Sasuke duduk dan memakan tomatnya dengan tenang. Jolie datang dan duduk di sebelah kaki Sasuke.

Setelah memakan tomatnya, Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa dan memandang langit-langit ruang Tv.

"Kau tau Jolie, tidak berdarah tapi rasanya sakit di sini. " Sasuke memegang dadanya.

"Sakura-koi, dia sepertinya memang menyukai panda merah itu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan Jolie, haruskah aku menyerah. " Sasuke memiringkan badannya dan menggaruk leher Jolie.

Guk guk, Jolie menyukai saat-saat Sasuke/Itachi menggaruk lehernya. Sasuke tersenyum, menegakkan tubuhnya, Sasuke mengangkat Jolie dan menciumnya.

**. **

**. **

**. **

Malam ini rasanya Sasuke ingin melupakan sejenak kegundahan dalam hatinya, dia memilih keluar sekedar jalan-jalan. Atau mengajak gadis untuk berkencan dengannya.

Sasuke memasuki bar di kawasan Nagi. Banyak sekali gadis gadis cantik di sana.

"Wow, " Sasuke menatap takjub dan segera mencari tempat dan memesan alcohol.

"Hei, tampan kau kesepian. " seorang wanita seksi duduk di sebelah Sasuke dan membelai rahang Sasuke.

"Sorry ladies, aku sedang ingin sendiri. Lainkali saja. " wanita di sampingnya cemberut dan pergi. Sasuke menuangkan minuman di gelasnya, dan menenggaknya.

Setelah puas dengan minum-minumnya, Sasuke keluar dari bar dengan langkah gontai.

Ketika akan memasuki mobilnya, Sasuke merasakan seseorang menahan bahunya.

"Tunggu. " Sasuke menoleh dan memicingkan matanya.

"Gaara. " Sasuke memastikan.

"Hn. Aku akan memberimu pelajaran. Rasakan ini. " Gaara segera menarik Sasuke dan memukul wajahnya seketika Sasuke tersungkur.

Sasuke segera berdiri dan hendak menyerang Gaara namun serangannya meleset.

Bruk.

Tubuh Sasuke jatuh. Dengan tubuh yang gontai menyulitkan Sasuke untuk melawan Gaara.

"Hahaha, kau lemah sekali Uchiha. " Gaara menghampiri Sasuke dan menginjak tangannya dengan keras tanpa ampun.

"ARGHHHH! " Sasuke berteriak kencang.

Sret, buk Bruk.

Naruto datang dan segera menarik Gaara dan melemparnya, hingga Gaara tersungkur.

"Sasuke! " beruntung ada Naruto, ia segera menghampiri Sasuke yang tergeletak sambil memegangi tangannya.

"Arghh, tanganku. " Sasuke kesakitan.

Seketika Naruto menatap Gaara dan langsung menerjang Gaara hingga Gaara jatuh.

"APA KAU TAU BERAPA HARGA TANGANNYA, HAH! SAMPAH! " Naruto menarik Gaara.

Buk, buk, buk.

Naruto memukul Gaara berkali-kali sampai Gaara tidak bisa membalas.

"Brengsek kau! " Naruto meninju perut Gaara dan berdiri.

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa membeli tangannya dengan uangmu, cuih. " Naruto meludah ke arah Gaara dan membantu Sasuke.

"Sasuke bertahanlah, " Naruto membawa Sasuke ke mobilnya dan berlalu menuju rumah sakit.

**. **

**. **

**. **

"Naruto. " Itachi datang tergesa-gesa setelah mendapat telepon dari Naruto bahwa Sasuke ada di rumah sakit.

"Itachi-nii. " Naruto langsung berdiri begitu Itachi datang.

"Apa yang terjadi. "

"Seseorang memukul Sasuke, sekarang Sasuke sedang di dalam, dokter sedang menangani. "

Cklek. Dokter keluar.

"Bagaimana keadaan adikku dokter. " Itachi langsung menghampiri dokter dengan nametag Kabuto.

"luka di wajahnya tidak terlalu serius, namun sayang tangannya patah. " Kabuto menjelaskan.

Deg

"Patah,? Itachi-nii. " Naruto melirik Itachi, Itachi hanya diam.

"Apa itu artinya, Sasuke tidak bisa membuat tembikar lagi. " Naruto menunduk dan tangannya mengepal.

Itachi masih diam tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Satu pertanyaan di otaknya. 'Bagaimana nanti reaksi Sasuke, jika mengetahui tangannya patah. '

**. **

**. **

Setelah melakukan operasi, Sasuke dipindahkan ke ruang rawat.

Cklek.

"Sasuke, bagaimana keadaanmu. " Itachi meletakkan buah jeruk di meja.

"Teme. " rupanya Naruto juga datang.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri. " Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi Itachi dan Naruto.

Itachi mengangguk ke arah Naruto dan segera keluar dari ruangan Sasuke.

Yaa, sejak Sasuke sadar. Sasuke jadi terlihat murung dan banyak diam. Bahkan ketika Mikoto dan Fugaku orangtuanya datang menjenguk, Sasuke hanya diam, meskipun rasa khawatir ada saat melihat Mikoto menangis melihat dirinya terbaring di rumah sakit.

Naruto yang sering bolak balik ke rumah sakit dan mengajak Sasuke mengobrol, tapi Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan dingin.

Teman-temannya di Konoha University tidak ada yang tau Sasuke di rawat di rumah sakit, karena Naruto tidak ingin fans Sasuke tau dan mereka berbondong-bondong menengok Sasuke dan membuat keadaan menjadi kacau.

Hari ini Sasuke diijinkan pulang, dengan kondisi badannya yang sudah fit kecuali tangannya. Itachi selalu setia menemani Sasuke dan merawat Sasuke.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kau ku tinggal, Sasu. " Itachi menatap khawatir Sasuke.

"Pergilah, memangnya aku anak kecil yang perlu diawasi. " Sasuke menatap tajam kakaknya.

"Kau kan memang adik kecilku. Baiklah aku pergi. " Itachi tersenyum dan mengacak surai Sasuke.

"Hn. "

Guk guk Jolie menghampiri tuannya.

"Aku tidak bisa menemanimu bermain Jolie, lihat tanganku sakit. " Sasuke berdiri dan memasuki kamarnya.

Sasuke memperhatikan tangannya yang dibalut kain yang dikalungkan dilehernya.

Hatinya sakit, lebih sakit saat Sasuke melihat pujaan hatinya bermesraa dengan kekasihnya. Dia menunduk, badannya bergetar. Impiannya sebagai seorang seniman tembikar hampir saja ia raih, tapi apa? Semua berantakan hanya dalam semalam.

Tangannya patah yang artinya ia tidak bisa berkarya lagi. Sasuke menangis, haruskah ia marah pada Gaara? Yaa, Sasuke memang marah pada Gaara, lalu haruskah ia melaporkannya kasus ini? Sasuke tau melaporkan adalah tindakan yang bodoh, dan tidak akan mengembalingan tangannya seperti semula. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya.

Bosan karena menonton, Sasuke memutuskan untuk keluar sekedar berjalan-jalan. Lagipula yang sakit tangannya bukan kakinya.

Sasuke akan mengajak Jolie menemaninya jalan-jalan, namun sepertinya Jolie tertidur. Terpaksa Sasuke keluar sendirian.

Sasuke berjalan-jalan di taman konoha, matanya terpejam menikmati semilir angin yang menerbangkan rambutnya.

"Sasuke. " suara seseorang yang memanggilnya membuat Sasuke membuka matanya, dan seketika hatinya berdesir kala melihat Sakura menghampirinya, Sasuke tersenyum tidak dipungkiri bahwa ia juga rindu dengan Sakura.

Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dan berdiri di depannya.

Plakk!

Rasa panas menjalar di pipi kirinya, kala Sakura menamparnya. Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca.

"Kau! Jahat. Kau jahat Sasuke. "

"Apa maksudmu. " Sasuke memandang bingung Sakura.

"Tidak cukup menggangguku, sekarang apa yang kau lakukan pada Gaara! Lihat dirimu, kau asik-asiknya di sini dan tersenyum, sementara Gaara. Dia di rumah sakit menahan sakit karena kau. Kau memukulinya sampai babak belur dan sampai dia tidak sadar! Kau memang kejam Sasuke. "

"Nani? Bu- "

"Diam! Aku benar-benar sangat membencimu. Bahkan sekarang aku menginginkan kau benar-benar lenyap dari muka bumi ini. Jangan muncul di depanku lagi dan Gaara. Kau sungguh memuakan! " Setelah mengatakan itu, Sakura berlari dengan linangan air mata.

Sasuke terkejut dengan apa yang Sakura ucapkan, bukankah Gaara yang seharusnya yang disalahkan, kenapa malah berbalik.

"Jadi begitu. " Sasuke menunduk dan tersenyum miris.

"Sebegitu inginkah kau ingin aku lenyap dari muka bumi ini Sakura. " Sasuke bergumam lirih.

**. **

**. **

4 Bulan kemudian.

Keadaan membuat Sakura tertohok dan membuat dunianya hancur. Kekasihnya, orang yang Sakura cintai dengan sepenuh hati Sabaku Gaara ditangkap polisi karena menemukan Gaara sedang menikmati narkoba bersama seorang gadis berambut coklat Matsuri. Gaara digrebek di hotel Mogi bersama seorang gadis.

Hati Sakura hancur, kenapa Gaara begitu tega dengannya. Gaara menghianati cintanya. Detik itu juga Sakura memutuskan hubungannya dengan Gaara. Meski Gaara memohon agar Sakura memaafkannya, namun Sakura terlanjur sakit dan segera meninggalkan kantor polisi.

Ino, sahabat Sakura mencoba menenangkan Sakura.

"Tenanglah Sakura, mungkin ini sudah takdir. "

"lihat, kau memilih orang yang salah Sakura-chan. " Naruto datang menghampiri Ino dan Sakura.

"Sasuke dan Gaara. " Ino dan Sakura menatap Naruto.

"Kau ingin tau kejadian yang sebenarnya? " Naruto menceritakan kejadian antara Sasuke dan Gaara yang sebenarnya kepada Ino dan Sakura. Kedua gadis itu mendengarkan Naruto dengan seksama.

"Aku bersumpah, saat aku memukul Gaara aku melihat Gaara masih sadar bahkan dia bisa berdiri. "

"Kau tau, aku merasakan ada keganjilan, maka aku menelusuri rumah sakit dimana Gaara dirawat. Dan kenyataan sungguh mengejutkan. Kekasihmu ternyata menyewa dokter untuk mengatakan padamu bahwa kondisinya sangat parah padahal kondisinya sangat sehat, hanya luka lebam. " Sakura melebarkan matanya mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak Sakura-chan. Tapi perlu kau tahu bahwa Sasukelah yang mengalami luka parah. Tangannya patah, dan kau tau apa artinya. Sasuke tidak akan bisa membuat karya lagi. " Naruto menatap Sakura yang mengepalkan tangannya.

"Impiannya adalah menjadi seniman tembikar. Dengan tangannya Sasuke bisa menciptakan karya seni Tembikar yang sangat menakjubkan, bahkan dia juga sudah membuka Galery seni sendiri. Namun apa daya impiannya terputus hanya dalam semalam dan itu karena Gaara. " Naruto tersenyum miris.

Tubuh Sakura bergetar, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Seharusnya kau melihat, siapa yang benar-benar tulus mencintaimu jangan sampai kau menyesal nantinya. " Naruto berdiri dan menatap Sakura.

"Sasuke. Dia benar-benar tulus mencintaimu Sakura-chan. Aku berbicara bukan untuk membela Sasuke, tapi aku melihat ketulusan hati Sasuke kepadamu. Gomen, aku harus pergi " Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang menunduk dan Ino yang mengelus punggung Sakura.

Malamnya, ketika Sakura akan mengerjakan tugak kedokterannya, Sakura menemukan amplop berwarna Biru. Sakura mengambilnya, dan duduk di kasur membaca suratnya ditemani kucingnya. Kitty.

To: Sakura-koi.

Hei, bagaimana kabarmu? Semoga selalu sehat. Mungkin kau bertanya kenapa aku mengirimimu surat padahal aku bisa saja berbicara langsung padamu. Tapi kurasa itu tidak bisa, karena kau sudah sangat membenciku kan.

Gomen selama ini aku selalu menganggumu, dan membuatmu kesal.

Aku sungguh minta maaf jika itu sangat menganggu. Itu kulakukan agar kau berpaling padaku, karena kau tau kan aku menyukaimu. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak pernah menyukaiku, hahaha.

Kau tau Sakura, hatiku sakit saat kau mengatakan bahwa kau tidak ingin melihatku lagi. Itu membuatku mengulang kembali rasa sakit ketika aku mengetahui tanganku patah.

Hancur. Yaa sudah pasti hatiku hancur.

Namun aku sadar bahwa cinta memang tidak bisa dipaksakan. Aku mengerti kau sangat mencintainya.

Kau jangan khawatir mulai sekarang aku tidak akan menganggumu lagi dan Gaara. Sesuai permintaanmu aku tidak akan muncul dihadapanmu lagi.

Harapanku, semoga kau berbahagia dengannya, sampaikan maafku pada Gaara karena telah melukainya.

Aku menyayangimu sampai kapanpun.

Satu lagi, jangan lupa kirimi aku undangan pernikahan kalian kelak. Aku pasti datang.

By: Sasuke yang paling tampan. \^.^/

Sakura menutup surat yang ternyata dari Sasuke. Bulir- bulir air mata menetes melewati pipinya, dadanya bergetar. Kini Sakura sadar betapa bodohnya Sakura, selama ini dia hanya menganggap Sasuke penganggu dan tidak memahami Sasuke. Sakura baru ingat bahwa sudah beberapa bulan ini Sakura tidak melihat Sasuke. Jadi Sasuke benar-benar pergi dari kehidupannya?

Sakura memeluk surat Sasuke dan menagis.

"Miaww... " Kitty, kucing Sakura mendekat kearah Sakura. Sakura yang menyadarinya segera memeluk kucingnya juga.

"Gomene Sasuke. "

**. **

.

.

Paginya, saat jam istirahat, Sakura segera mencari Naruto untuk menanyakan Sasuke.

"Naruto. "

"Ah, Sakura-chan. Ada apa? " Naruto mendekat.

"Ano, apa kau tahu dimana Sasuke. " Sakura mengusap lehernya.

"Untuk apa kau mencarinya. Bukankah kau membencinya. " Sakura meringis mendengar penuturan Naruto.

"Aku hanya ingin tau keadaannya saja. " Sakura menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku tidak tau dimana Sasuke. " Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya. Sakura menatap Naruto serius.

"Kau kan sahabatnya, kenapa tidak tau keberadaan Sasuke. "

"Aku memang sahabatnya, tapi bukan berarti aku tau segalanya tentang Sasuke. Dia menghilang begitu saja. "

"Huh. " Sakura mendengus dan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Gomen Sakura-chan, aku membohongimu. Sasuke mengatakan padaku bahwa kau tidak boleh tau keberdaannya. " Naruto memandang punggung Sakura.

**. **

.

.

.

.

7 tahun kemudian.

Seorang gadis berambut pink sepunggung duduk diam di ruangannya. Haruno Sakura, dia berubah menjadi gadis yang cantik dan bertambah dewasa. Setelah lulus dari Universitas Konoha, Sakura bekerja di salah satu rumah sakit di Konoha.

Sakura menelungkupkan kepalanya di lipatan tangannya.

"Aku harus mencarimu dimana lagi Sasuke. " Selama ini disela-sela kesibukannya, Sakura masih berjuang mencari keberadaan Sasuke. Sakura merasa menyesal dan bersalah kepada Sasuke. Sakura sudah bertanya kepada teman dekat Sasuke, namun mereka tidak ada yang tau. Pernah Sakura mendatangi Itachi, kakak Sasuke yang Sakura tau dari Naruto. Namun ketika Sakura bertanya keberadaan Sasuke. Itachi malah menggeleng dan memilih meninggalkan Sakura.

"Huftt. " Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya lelah, merapikan jas dokternya, Sakura berdiri dan beranjak dari ruangannya karena ia harus memeriksa pasien.

**. **

**. **

**. **

Bagaikan bunga yang telah layu disiram kembali dan menjadi segar. Hati Sakura seketika merasa lega karena pada akhirnya Sakura mengetahui keberadaan Sasuke dari Itachi.

Saat Sakura berjalan malam hari sendirian, seseorang memanggilnya dan ternyata adalah Itachi. Mereka mengobrol disebuah Cafe. Itachi menceritaka keadaan Sasuke kepada Sakura dan memberikan alamat Sasuke yang sekarang. Itachi mengatakan bahwa 'Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha 7 tahun yang lalu, Sasuke memilih Paris untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya, '

Awalnya Sasuke sempat terpuruk tidak mau melanjutkan kuliahnya. Namun Itachi dan Naruto menyemangati Sasuke. Bahwa Sasuke masih bisa menggapai Impiannya jika Sasuke mau bersabar. Akhirnya Sasuke menurut dan meninggalkan Konoha, meninggalkan cintanya. Hingga saat terakhir dirinya di Konoha, Sasuke menulis surat untuk Sakura dan menyelipkannya di buku loker Sakura.

**. **

**. **

**. **

Sakura berlari dan memasuki sebuah Gallery di Paris, Prancis.

Yaa. Saat ini Sakura sedang berada di Paris, Prancis. Tadinya setelah Sakura mendapat alamat Sasuke di Paris lewat Itachi, 2 minggu setelahnya Sakura memutuskan untuk ke Paris bertemu Sasuke sendirian namun Sasori, kakak Sakura melarangnya jika Sakura pergi sendirian, dan jadilah Sakura ke Paris bersama Sasori. Karena kebetulan juga Sasori juga ingin mengunjungi temannya di Paris.

Begitu Sakura memasuki Gallery tersebut, hal pertama yang Sakura liat adalah banyaknya kerajinan keramik, guci, gelas, piring dan cawan. Sakura melihat-lihat kerajinan yang terbuat dari tanah liat itu.

Kemudian matanya melihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam raven, berkulit putih, wajahnya yang bertambah dewasa dengan tumbuhnya bulu-bulu tipis kumisnya, menambah kesan maskulin dan semakin tampan.

Sakura tersadar dan menggelengkan kepalanya, menyadari pemikirannya. Di sana, pemuda yang sedang sibuk dengan tanah liatnya yang ia bentuk, dan jangan lupakan ikat kepala berwarna putih yang menghiasi dahinya.

Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang selama ini Sakura cari, yang membuat Sakura merasa bersalah. Dan sekaligus yang ia rindukan.

"Sudah cukupkah kau memandangiku. " Sasuke berujar tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tanah liat yang sedang dibentuknya.

"Eh, aku tidak memandangimu. " Sakura tersentak dan berjalan maju.

"Orang bilang bahwa aku sangat tampan jika sedang membentuk sebuah tembikar. " Sasuke tersenyum mempesona.

"Mau apa kau kemari. " Sasuke melirik Sakura lewat ujung matanya.

Jantung Sakura berdebar. "Oh. Kami-sama kenapa aku jadi segugup ini. " Sakura bergumam dalam hati.

"Aku. Aku-

"Kau datang ke sini sendiri? "

"Eh, tidak. Aku bersama Sasori-nii, tapi Nii-san sedang mengunjungi temannya.

"Souka. "

"Bukankah aku mendengar, jika kau tidak bisa membuat tembikar lagi. " Sakura mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

"Itu dulu, tanganku memang patah dan tidak bisa membuat tembikar, dokter bilang 5 bulan baru bisa pulih. Namun ketika tanganku sudah bisa digerakan tetap saja sulit. Tangan yang masih utuh sangat berbeda dengan tangan yang sudah patah. Tekstur dalam pembentukan sangat sulit. Dan kau tau aku belajar selama ini. " Sasuke berdiri dan mengambil lap.

Sakura memperhatikan apa yang Sasuke buat. "Menakjubkan. " Sakura berdecak kagum melihat apa yang Sasuke buat, walaupun belum jadi sempurna.

"Kau mau mencobanya. " Sasuke menawarkan.

"Apakah boleh.? "

"Tentu saja. Duduklah. " Sakura meletakkan tasnya di kursi. Dan duduk di depan meja putar yang terdapat tanah liat yang berbentuk sebuah guci.

"Seperti ini. " Sasuke berdiri di belakang Sakura memegang tangan Sakura menyentuh tanah liat. Tangan mereka saling bertumpu, Sasuke menggerakan tanagnnya membentuk.

"Ini sangat menyenangkan. Jadi seperti ini membuat tembikar. " Sakura tersenyum dan memperhatikan gerakan tangan mereka dan putaran guci tersebut.

Badan Sasuke merapat ke Sakura, bahkan Sakura bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke di lehernya. Membuat Sakura merinding.

Dan detik berikutnya Sakura merasakan benda yang lembut mengecup lehernya. Sakura tersentak.

"Jika tanah liat yang digali dari tanah dipanaskan, maka bahan lumpur basah itu berubah menjadi kuat, keras, dan kedap air. Itulah tembikar. " Sakura merasakan lehernya basah. Namun Sasuke masih terus menggerakan tangan mereka membentuk.

Sasuke menjilat lehernya, membuat Sakura merasakan rasa yang aneh.

"Kau tau, makin halus adonan dan makin tinggi temperatur pembakarannya, maka makin tinggi pula nilai keramik tersebut. " Sasuke mencium dan menggigit leher Sakura.

"Argh, apa yang kau lakukan. " Seketika Sakura melepaskan tangannya dan menoleh kebelakang.

Deg

Hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung Sasuke di belakangnya. Mata mereka saling menatap. Sakura menahan nafas, 'Oh, damn! Ini terlalu dekat' rancau iner Sakura.

"Huh, " Sasuke memutuskan kontak mata mereka dan mengalihkan tatapnnya. Mendengus.

Sasuke berjalan menuju tembikarnya yang belum jadi dan merapikannya. Wajah Sakura merona.

**. **

**. **

**. **

Setelah kejadian di Gallery, Sakura memutuskan untuk meminta Sasuke menemaninya jalan-jalan untuk menikmati keindahan menara Eifel.

Dan di sinilah mereka, di depan menara Eifel. Sasuke jalan di depan, memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana. Sementara Sakura berjalan di belakangnya, matanya berbinar menatap keindahan menara Eifel.

"Kau tidak kedinginan. " Sasuke berhenti dan menatap Sakura.

"Eh? " Sakura menatapnya dan menggeleng.

"Hn. Pakai, hidungmu merah. " Sasuke melepaskan syal berwarna abu-abu yang sedang Sasuke pakai dan memberikannya pada Sakura. Sakura menerimanya dan segera memakainya di leher, Sakura tersenyum.

Hening, tidak ada yang memulai berbicara. Hanya suara bising kendaraan. Sasuke sibuk menatap langit dan Sakura agaknya memilih memandangi sepatunya, Sakura bingung harus memulai berbicara dari mana.

"Gomene, Sasuke. " akhirnya Sakura memulai duluan, Sasuke masih menatap langit malam.

"Aku sudah tau semuanya. Tentang Gaara dan juga...tentangmu. " Sasuke melirik Sakura.

"Maaf, sudah menuduhmu dan menamparmu waktu itu. Aku juga sudah membaca suratmu. " Sakura menunduk.

"Aku menyesal. Sungguh, " Sakura menatap Sasuke yang juga menatapnya.

"Bicaralah, kenapa diam saja. "

"Kau tau betapa sulitnya aku mencarimu, betapa resahnya aku ketika kau tidak lagi muncul dalam hidupku. " Mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Bukankah kau yang memintanya. Kau memintaku untuk tidak muncul lagi dihadapanmu ingat? "

"Yaa. Aku tau. Dan aku menyesal. Aku tesiksa dengan perasaan aneh ketika aku mengingatmu. Jantungku berdebar setiap kali aku memikirkanmu. " Sakura menangis.

Srett.

Sakura terkejut merasakan dekapan hangat yang menyelimutinya. Sasuke memeluknya.

"Aku sudah memaafkanu, jauh sebelum kau meminta maaf padaku. Aku tidak punya alasan untuk membencimu. Sekuat apapun aku melupakanmu tetap saja wajahmu yang selalu hadir dalam mimpiku. " Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa melihat ketulusan hatimu. Maaf telah mengabaikanmu Sasuke. "

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sakura.

"Bagaimana dengan Gaara. " Sakura mendongak.

"Aku tidak tau, hubungan kami sudah lama berakhir. Gaara ditangkap polisi karena mengkonsumsi narkoba bersama teman wanitanya. Naruto yang menyadarkanku tentangmu. " Sasuke tertegun. 'kau memang sahabatku Naruto, arigatou' Sasuke bergumam dalam hati.

"Sasuke. "

"Hn. "

"Daisuki dakara ne. " muka Sakura merona ketika mengatakannya. Sasuke tersenyum lembut dan merendahkan tubuhnya.

Chup~

Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura lembut, Sakura melebarkan matanya. Namun Sakura menikmatinya kelembutan bibir Sasuke.

"Aku selalu penasaran dengan bibirmu. Dan ingin sekali merasakan bibirmu. Namun kau malah memberikannya pada Gaara. Biarkan aku membersihkannya. "

Chup

Sasuke menciumnya lagi dengan lembut dan memagutnya berkali-kali. Sakura tersentak namun akhirnya Sakura tersenyum dan menutup matanya.

Mereka berciuman lama, ditemani keindahan menara Eifel. Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura berkali-kali.

"Suki desu. " Sasuke menyelipkan kata cinta di sela ciumannya.

**. **

.

\^0^/

Owari.


End file.
